


Jamie & Claire Meet At A Gay Bar in London (Queerlander)

by thetranquilteal (dragonBug27)



Category: Outlander & Related Fandoms, Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexuality, Bisexual Character, Bisexuality, F/F, F/M, Gay Male Character, Lesbian Character, M/M, Other, Queerlander, prompt exchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 08:00:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14950751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonBug27/pseuds/thetranquilteal
Summary: What if Claire was asexual and Jamie identified as bisexual and they both happened to be at the same gay bar on a night out in London? A fluffy modern day AU that focuses less on love and more on having fun.





	Jamie & Claire Meet At A Gay Bar in London (Queerlander)

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based on prompt #18 from the Queerlander Prompt Exchange run by @thelallybrochlibrary on tumblr. This is the first time I have ever written a Modern Day AU so please be kind - I'm jumping in feet first!

Claire stormed out of the bar, too angry to even wipe the tears from her face.   _The_ nerve _of that guy!_

Claire turned the corner only to realise that she didn’t know where she was going. She spun around and walked back towards the bar wiping away her tears as she went. Just the _sight_ of the sign over the bar’s entrance made her angry. She _really_ ought to tell Geillis that she had left but there was no way in hell she was going back in there now. Claire slid her hand in the pocket of her 501s only to come up short. She had left her phone with Geillis.

“Ugh!” Claire could barely contain her anger and frustration anymore. She took a deep breath. “Okay, okay”.

Resigned to waiting for Geillis outside, she took up a position alongside a group of people smoking cigarettes. Although she, herself, didn’t smoke cigarettes, she knew no one would bother her here and that was the most she could ask for right now.

Claire rubbed her hands over her face, thankful that she had denied Geillis’ attempts to paint her face with make-up before they went out tonight. She knew that tinted moisturiser and a swipe or two of mascara was all she ever needed. And if Geillis would just magically depart the pub she could tell her so right now.

Claire let her hands fall by sides and tilted her head back to lean against the wall. Given the way Geillis was interacting with the brunette dressed in green on the dance floor, she probably hasn’t even noticed Claire left the bar let alone be ready to leave for the night.

“Rough night, lass?”

Claire turned her head and directed her most heartfelt glare at the person intruding upon her solitude.

The man didn’t even blink. Only grinned at her.

Taken slightly aback, Claire looked him up and down. He was tall, had curly red hair pulled back into a messy ponytail, and was clad in slim black jeans and a simple white t-shirt under a casual tan jacket. Attractive would be one way to describe him, she figured.

“The name’s Jamie”, he announced and held out his hand.

Claire crossed her arms denying him a handshake but willingly offered her name, “Claire.”

“Nice to meet ye, Claire,” said Jamie, dropping his hand and leaning back against the wall beside her.

Claire couldn’t help but smile – his seemed to be contagious. Well, it was either that or the influence of the drinks she had consumed earlier at the bar. One of which was purchased on her behalf by that _jerk_! With a huff Claire turned by to look across the street.

As the minutes passed, Claire began to feel herself calm down. Truthfully, she was even starting to appreciate Jamie’s presence despite having declared all men unworthy of her time not ten minutes ago. The way he simply let her be, without any expectations or forced conversation balanced out her earlier experience inside the bar.

Claire slid her hand into one if her pockets and pulled out some chewing gum.

“Would you care for some? I'm sorry I don't have any cigarettes to offer you. This is the best I can do”.  Claire held out the packet towards him, with what she hoped was an apologetic look on her face.

“Dinnae fash, lass. I dinnae smoke. But I certainly could use some gum, thank ye,” said Jamie accepting a piece.

“If you don't smoke then what are you doing out here?” Claire asked.

“I could ask you the same thing could I no’?” Jamie laughed. “I’m here with a good friend of mine, Lord John. He's seemed to be doing just fine on his own so I came out here for some fresh air.”

“You call your friend _Lord_ John?”

“Aye,” Jamie laughed. “He may not be a true Lord in the traditional sense but he’ll certainly try to tell anyone who will listen otherwise.”

“Well, he certainly sounds like someone I would like to meet. In fact,” Claire laughed, “I imagine he would get along well with my friend Geillis who is also inside… currently occupied.”

“Aye, why not? Let's go back inside and I can introduce ye? The entire reason to go the bar is to meet people after all.”

Claire snorted.

“No, thank you!” Claire looked back at the entrance with distaste. “As much as I would like to take you up on your offer, I have absolutely no intention of going back inside. I’ll just wait for Geillis to exit before I head home.”

“Do ye mind me asking ye why?” Jamie shook his head. “I mean, if its the bar ye don’t like we could always move along to another one? I'm no’ sure if there's another one close by but Lord John will certainly know if there is.”

“The bar’s fine. It's the people inside. Well, one person in particular”.

“Oh, ye had a falling out with ye partner?”

“No, I hardly even knew the man! We were getting along just fine at first!” Once she started talking about it, Claire found she couldn't stop. “A group of us were drinking and dancing and having a good time. This one man… Daniel? Although he preferred to be called Danny? Ugh, who even cares… and I started talking and we moved ourselves up to the bar where he ordered the two of us another round of drinks. I thought things were going great - I quite liked him, you know. I could have easily spent all night talking with him - and when he invited me back to his place it was so unexpected that I declined straight away.”

Claire huffed and stared out into the street, away from Jamie.

“It wasn't that he lost interest in me, you know. It was what he said to me.” Claire paused as tears once again began to form.

“Are you okay? Did he hurt ye, Claire?”

“I'm actually very angry to be very honest with you,” Claire turned to face him once again. “Have you ever been so angry you just wanted to cry?”

“Aye. I wish I could say ‘no’, but I know exactly the feeling yer describing. What did he say to ye, then?”

“Well, first he tried to change my mind by putting his hands on me and kissing me. Then when I pulled away he started accusing me of all sorts of things. That I shouldn't have been spending so much time with him if I had no intention of sleeping with him. That I should have told him upfront that I wasn't interested in men. That I was a ‘ _tease_ ’ of all things!” Claire huffed. “It's like Frank all over again!!”

“Sounds like yer much better off without this piece of sh-- this fellow.” Jamie turned so that his entire body was facing her. “And this Frank, too.”

“It doesn't matter, not really,” replied Claire. “If anything, it just reminded me of why I usually avoid going out. I won't be making that mistake again anytime soon.”

“I, for one, am verrae glad ye came out tonight, Claire. I wouldn't have met ye otherwise,” Jamie smiled at her.

“I have to admit, the night has taken a turn for the better.” Claire looked at her watch. “It’s not even 1am. There's still hope, I suppose.”

“Are ye up for some fun?”

“Depends on what exactly you mean by ‘fun’...” Claire gave Jamie her best suspicious look.

“I mean real, genuine, laugh out loud fun, lass,” Jamie laughed, “and I promise I willnae touch ye unless you invite me to do so.”

Claire pretended to contemplate for a moment but couldn't keep a straight face.

“What do you have in mind?”


End file.
